Valentines Day, Modern Style!
by Inuyasha Loves Kagome 4391
Summary: [COMPLETE!]February 14th. Chocolates. Roses. Smiles. Hugs. Kisses. Friendship. Love. Hearts. Souls. Diamonds. Jewelry. A feudal era hanyou, who can't get enough of a modern day girl. Which one doesn't fit there?


**Authors Notes: **Oh, yeah! One-shot time! Its Valentines Day in the Modern Era, what would happen if Kagome promised she would be back, and she's not with Inuyasha for the day? He'll come and get her, of course! But not without learning a few things this year.. 

Yes, I know its one day early, but only so it can be here on the 14th!   


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, or the idea of Valentine's Day! Enjoy the One-Shot!   


**Summary: **February 14th. Chocolates. Roses. Smiles. Hugs. Kisses. Friendship. Love. Hearts. Souls. Diamonds. Jewelry. Trust. Loyalty. A feudal era hanyou, who can't get enough of a modern day girl. Which doesn't fit?   


**Not an A/U story! Its our normal plot line!**   
  


*** 

**_Valentines Day, Modern Style!_**   


**One-Shot**   


**Inuyasha and Kagome**

*** 

Kagome stroked her pen innocently that was lying on her desk as she looked out into the now dark blue velvet sky. She sighed, and smiled sadly. She was supposed to be back in the Feudal Era tomorrow, but, it saddened her to even look at the hanyou on that day. It also saddened her to look and Miroku and Sango, they would make such a lovely couple, and it was about time they go together. 

Those two both knew that the other loved them. Even if Miroku was such a pervert about it, they still showed their affection. But, no one was here for Kagome. **No one**. She was always alone on this holiday, and no one would ever show their affection for her, no matter how strongly she would for someone else. That someone else currently, was Inuyasha. Our Feudal Era Hanyou. 

She closed her eyes, and remembered all the pressuring from her friends, Ayumi, Erii, and Yuka. They all thought that Hojou was the one for her, but she knew differently. The only knight in shining armor she wanted, was one that was always clad in red. The one who had long silver locks, which flew innocently in the wind, at the slightest breeze, or touch. Beautiful, tender golden eyes, that held so many secrets, and so much pain. Just waiting to be unleashed... 

A rap on her window broke her out of her thoughts, and she quickly swerved in her chair, looking at the object of disruption. She sighed when she noticed it was just a branch of a tree, on a windy night. It wasn't the hanyou she was expecting it to be. Why would he want her anyway? 

_Why would he want her anyway?_

That though echoed in her mind, as she realized, he wouldn't. He had Kikyou, the almighty. She could see shards, purify demons in one swoop, a perfect shot too. He wanted to go to hell with her.. and she couldn't stop him. Her love... it wouldn't... no, it couldn't reach him. 

Kikyou was a lot more beautiful than her too. Her long silky straight hair, and her face.. Kagome just couldn't match with it. Tears began to sting her eyes, as she wiped them out absently. She shook her head, and closed her eyes, trying to realize what she had done wrong. Why Inuyasha couldn't love her. Why Inuyasha would never love her... 

She let go of the pen that she was supposed to be doing homework with, and flipped the switch on her wall. The lights turned off, and she slowly walked over to her bed. She thumped lightly on her sheets, and tucked herself in. She closed her eyes, and snuggled her head into her pillow, letting sleep overwhelm her. 

'_Be mine... Inuyasha..._' 

*** 

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinkonbu tree, and glared at the sun that was now making its way up behind the mountains, into the peak of dawn. He then looked down at the well, just awaiting for the first scent that always captured his attention. Cherry Blossoms, and Jasmine. He sighed, without even knowing, and was really excited at the thought of seeing Kagome. But, that day she left, she had to have the most pained expression he'd ever seen on her face... when she looked at him. 

That day, a couple of days ago, he was tempted to just grab her up in his arms, and ask, '_What's wrong_?' But no, he couldn't ever do it. Something inside, just told him no. It would only cause her more pain then she deserved. She didn't deserve him. She deserved someone who was kind, gentle, loving, and caring. Something... or someone... he wasn't. 

Love is a game, without winners. And if you fall in love... you have lost. Inuyasha couldn't bare loosing another person that was so precious to him. Kagome to him... was like, life itself. Nothing could replace it, and nothing could ever repair it. It was something he had to live with, even if he couldn't have her. 

Sometimes, being in love means you want that person to be happy. Even if them being happy, means not being with you. Inuyasha could get protective, sure, but, it was Kagome who made him happy the most. Her smile, the way she was so gentle with everything, and just everything about her. The way she gives him his ramen, and stares at him at nights when she thinks he is asleep... it was like living in a dream itself. 

But... love meant taking chances too, did it not? Did Inuyasha really want to take the chance... of loving her? 

_Yes. _Yes he did. 

He gracefully jumped out of the tree, and slowly walked over to the well, looking into its deep and hollow depth. He took in a breath, and jumped. "_Kagome.._" 

*** 

Kagome was now packing her black little school-bag. She had gotten one separate one for the feudal era, and one for school. She stuffed all her books, and writing utensils in there. She then put her lunch in there, and smiled at the little paw-print that was muddy on the cloth she had her lunch in. Shippou had probably been looking for candy, and left his mark there. 

She slipped her school-bag on her shoulders, "I'm leaving now!" She walked out the door, and breathed in the wonderful scent of the spring to come. The birds were singing, and you could start to see little green buds on the trees. She slowly descended down the shrine stairs, and made her way off to school. 

One thing she did not notice, were the pair of golden eyes that sat upon her roof. 

*** 

Inuyasha quietly made his way inside the house, through Kagome's room, and sat on her bed. He felt how squishy and soft it was, so he began to bounce on it, laughing quietly at the new found entertainment. Soon enough, it broke out into a full jump, and that's when he knew he was busted, "Kagome! I thought you went to school! No time to play... around..." 

Ms. Higurashi looked in amazement that, that was not her daughter, but her daughter's dog eared friend from the Feudal Era. She walked over to him, and smiled, "What may I ask, are you doing here? You weren't here last night, were you?" 

Inuyasha froze, and sat down on the bed. "I wasn't here last night... I just came here to see Kagome, but she's obviously left. Not like its any of your business, though!" He crossed his arms across his chest out of embarrassment, and Ms. Higurashi just chuckled. 

"I don't find this the least bit different from what Kagome has told me about you, Inuyasha. But, do you know what today is?" She said, grinning at the talk she was about to give Inuyasha about February 14th, Valentines Day! 

"Um... today is... the last quarter moon!" He said, remembering the talk on how the days went by from his mother. 

Ms. Higurashi smiled once again, "That may be true, but here in the Modern Era, its Valentines Day!" 

"Vel..an..times..?" Inuyasha said, sounding out each syllable of the new-found word. 

"No, Val-en-tines. Its a day where lovers show their affection for each other, or telling them that they love each other. The men usually do things for the women, like take them out somewhere, or give them things that are beautiful. Like, a man could give the woman jewelry, you know what that is, candies, like Kagome brings you all, different things like that. Do you have anyone in your life like that, Inuyasha?" Ms. Higurashi asked, pondering. 

Inuyasha was lost in his own daydreams. He could get Kagome something! This was the perfect opportunity.. but what would he get her? Maybe some jewelry would be nice, since candy is just gone and forgotten. Next, came the problem of where he would get the jewelry. He remembered Kagome telling him something about money... he didn't think he had any, so, "Um... where can I get some of this, 'money'?" 

Ms. Higurashi was puzzled at his sudden question, and forgetting about her's, she just answered, "Well, you work for it. But, since you work all around the clock, protecting Kagome, I can spare you some.." She left the room for a moment, getting her purse, and coming back. 

She put five bills in his hand, altogether being $1,000.00 in all. She smiled at him, "Let me explain money to you..." 

*** 

Inuyasha was now dressed in a red button up shirt, and baggy jean pants, with a black bandanna over his head. Along with some Nike sandals, since he didn't like his feet being all scrunched up in a little shoe. He carried the money in something called a "pocket," and went into a jewelry store in the mall. Ms. Higurashi had explained everything to him, and dropped him off there, to get whatever he wanted to. 

So, he was now looking into glass boxes full of the shiny stuff that Kagome would probably like. The man from behind the boxes came up and said, "May I help you, sir?" 

Inuyasha looked up at the man that looked suspiciously like Kouga, but blew it off. "Yeah, I would like something for my erm... friend, I'm not quite sure what she would like. But, this is what I have.." He put the five bills out in front of the man, as his eyes bulged out in amazement on how this boy would have gotten this kind of money. All the same, he showed his best selection to offer. 

Inuyasha had a hard time believing that this was the best to offer, he didn't think Kagome would like any of these. That was until he spotted the one thing that caught his attention. He ran over to the sterling silver necklace, that had cherry blossom designs on the necklace itself. There was a charm hanging off it in the shape of a heart, and you could get a letter engraved on the front of it. 

The man went over and picked it up, "You like this one?" He then opened it, to reveal it was really a locket, and it played a quiet tune when it was opened. It also had a place for a picture in the right hand side, and there was a place where something could be engraved into the left hand side of the picture. 

"Yes.. how much is it?" Inuyasha asked, ready to also tell the man what he wanted it to say. 

The man frowned, "This is just a hundred dollars over your budget... you don't have enough money..." 

Inuyasha frowned also, sad that he wasn't able to get it for Kagome, when someone came up behind him, and placed a hundred dollar bill in with the money he had that was lying on the counter. He turned around, and saw a tall lady, smiling. "I hope you and your friend are happy together..." She walked out of the store, leaving the two stunned. 

"Well.. do I have enough money now?" Inuyasha asked, hopeful. 

"Yes." He smiled, then continued, "First things first, what letter do you want the front of the locket to be?" 

"K." Was all he said, and awaited the next question, as the man took out a pen and paper. 

"How about the engraving inside?" 

"I want..." He thought for a moment, and smiled at his sudden moment of inspiration. 

*** 

Inuyasha now sat happily in a tree outside of Kagome's school, marveling at how wonderful the necklace was, and its sparkling energy to it. He held it up to the sun, and ran his clawed finger over the front of it, feeling the engravement of the "K." He then opened it up, like he was shown how to, and let the soft music fill his ears. He then looked at the picture he got of Kagome smiling, and Inuyasha wrapping his arms around her from the back, his hair blowing into the wind. 

He remembered that day, when Kagome had brought a "camera" to take "pictures." '_So, this is what it looks like..._' He thought. Ms. Higurashi had given him the picture album, and let him pick whichever one he wanted. He thanked God for her kindness. She told him to go to her school, and wait for the very loud bell. So, here he was. He then looked at the little poem he made for her on the side of the picture, and smiled. She would love it... and he hoped, she would love him too. 

The very loud bell rung, and the sun began to make its way down below the mountains... 

*** 

Kagome walked out of class, happily, but sadly. Everyone had a Valentine, and was so happy... she had no one. She did have the chance to get some though... but, it wasn't for her. They, weren't for her. She didn't want them, and she never would. It wasn't fair, everyone was so happy, and she was upset as she always was. 

As she walked to her locker, she recalled all the times her and Inuyasha had been together, and how many times she had been crushed by him. She still loved him, despite all the flaws he might have. And this was something, she could never get out of. The entrapment, and entanglement of love. 

She walked out of the school building, and headed off back home. She was about home, when hands wrapped around her waist, and she gasped at the sudden touch of another. She was frozen, but despite that, she looked up and saw golden eyes. She gasped again, and turned around, looking into his eyes. 

"Inu...yasha..." She choked out, wondering what the idea of this was. 

The sunset made the sky look like a beach paradise, a mixture of orange, red, pink, purple, and yellow. They were standing in a forest area, so no one was around to see them, or interrupt. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and pulled his two hands out from behind his back, to reveal the necklace that he got for her. "Happy Valentines Day." 

Kagome was shocked, and took it from his hands, "Inuyasha... you..." She was cut off from her sentence when Inuyasha interrupted her. 

"Open it." He just said. Kagome could tell there was some meaning behind it, so, she did what she was told, and tears began to form at the brim of her eyes. The soft tune played, and she looked at the picture of her and Inuyasha smiling. 

She looked at the engravings, and he just read them to her, because he memorized his little inspiration by heart. But, when he began to speak in Japanese, her mind subconsciously, translated it to English, because she had been taking that class. 

"Mou sukoshi, nee mou sukoshi, anata no soba ni isasete yo..." 

_A little longer... c'mon let me be beside you a little longer..._

"Hontou wa zutto koko ni kou shite itai kara..." 

_Because I really want to be like this forever..._

"Mou sukoshi, nee mou sukoshi, anata no yume wo misasete yo..." 

_A little longer... c'mon let me see your dreams a little longer..._

"Owari no konai futari no sekai wo..." 

_Of our world together with no end..._

She then let out a tear onto the locket, and read the last engravement with Inuyasha's name on it, to show it was really from him. 

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha" 

_I Love You, Inuyasha_

She clutched it to her heart, and then was about to put it on her neck, when she felt warm hands on hers. He took the necklace from her, and turned her around, clasping it together for her. 

As soon as he was done, and she heard the 'click,' she ran and jumped into his arms. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and he gently hugged back, "Kagome..." He breathed in the scent from her hair, "...I love you." 

She then pulled away, "Your not lying... are you..." She said, in realization. 

"No, I'm not." He closed his lips to her's, and she responded back, gently and lovingly. Just then, one thought was forever planted in her mind. 

'Watashi mo aishiteru.' 

'_I love you too._' 

_***_

**AN: **...end. 


End file.
